


Laughter

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [21]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Vidya Ryder likes when Jaal laughs.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: OC-tober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 14





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'laugh'. Completely separate from my other Andromeda fics.

"I like your laugh, Jaal," Vidya told him the moment he entered her quarters.

Jaal hesitated mid-step, surprised by her remark. "My...laugh?" She nodded, a smile curling her lips. "Why?"

"It's so loud and exuberant. It makes me smile." Shutting down her workstation, she stood up to approach him.

His confusion faded, replaced by a bright, happy smile as he wound his arms around her waist. " _You_ make me smile."

"You make me happy." Vidya stretched up to kiss him, light and teasing.

Giving a playful growl, Jaal cupped the back of her head so he could kiss her properly. When they parted, he pressed their foreheads together. "You don't show your emotions much, even for humans. Why is that?"

"Partly because of the way I was raised," she explained, leading him over to the bed so they could curl up in each other's arms. "We were raised to value rationality and reason over emotions and 'gut feelings'."

He hummed as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "That doesn't sound like it was very pleasant."

"It was all I knew for a long time." Vidya shrugged, clasping his hands with a contented sigh. "After meeting you and the other angara, I started to see the value in thinking with both my heart and my head."

Jaal's arms tightened around her briefly. "I am glad that we helped you in that respect."

"I'm glad that we met, period." She turned in his arms so she could loop hers around his neck.

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "I love you, Vidya Ryder."

"I love you, too, Jaal Ama Darav."


End file.
